1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to fasteners, and more particularly, to a torque limiting fastener which is configured to controllably break forming a shear plane, while allowing for access to an internal bore for use with a tool.
2. Background Art
The use of torque limiting fasteners is known in the art. In particular, such fasteners typically include a threadform. When the threadform is engaged and the fastener is tightened, eventually, the torque required to further tighten the fastener exceeds the strength of the fastener, and the fastener controllably breaks to preclude further tightening. Thus, it is known, at the point of breaking, that the torque of the fastener matches the strength of the fastener.
While such fasteners are known in the art, there are problems associated with such prior art fasteners. For example, it is often difficult to accurately set the torque at which the fastener breaks. It is further difficult to manipulate the fastener after the fastener controllably breaks. It is further difficult to provide for accurate and predetermined breakage formations on the fastener after breaking.